Imposter
by mangachick1
Summary: Sasuke's point of view is different as he witnesses his older brother Itachi and his blue shark partner trapping Naruto in an hotel hallway. *Hiatus*


**Imposter**

"You aren't Itachi-Nii-San."

Sasuke spoke with conviction of a thousand men.

Itachi could only hope to keep the sadness and hurt that was sinking deep into his irregular beating heart from his facial features or even body language, if only he was lucky.

Though it was becoming difficult when his loved little brother was looking at him such. As the lost, innocent child that Itachi had left behind those few fateful years ago. His brothers body was relaxed even, though was entering tense with each passing second. His once so young eyes that were light and carefree were strung with a fierce determination that stemmed from denial and hurt.

He knew he would never forgive himself for killing Sasuke's clan. He knew that Sasuke would never forgive him but it did not stop the small hope that had settled into his heart since that time. It was the hope that kept him alive and he hung onto it by the last thread never loosening his grip until his arm weakened and it managed to slip through his fingers.

"You are foolish, little brother." It was all Itachi could say. His little brother was naïve and foolish and it made Itachi wonder if he had been that bad of a brother before that night, that Sasuke believed it was possible for him to turn as vicious as such in a time span of a week. Though now his sibling was telling him that after the years he had left him alone he had arrived at the conclusion that Itachi was not his brother but an imposter that was hiding behind the mask of a once great man.

He shook his head slowly and stepped forward so that his partner Kisame was closer to the young Kyuubi Jinchuuriku then him. He knew he would never capture the child, especially since it seemed as though he was in any way involved with his younger brother. He felt Kisame smirk, those unnatural blue lips as his sharp jaws peeked behind the aqua blue skin.

Another step closer and his younger brother did not even flinch only stared into Itachi's stern red eyes with a gaze that he could not truly read except that Sasuke was looking for something. He tried; he really did try to crush the emotions that was rushing up to him. The thoughts that were running to greet him were almost overwhelming and hope peeked into his heart that he felt so much more alive then he had in years. It was all from his young brother.

He scoffed almost lightly under his breath. "Foolish little brother." The words were pronounced with much more sadness and a bitter sweetness then he believed would befall him though he did not batter himself for the slip in his line of offense since he knew that he would do so later. He always did so later.

He walked towards the boy that seemed to have grown so much over the past four years.

He wished that maybe he could have witnessed him growing, maybe even for one day to find a routine or something that he did repeatedly, new or even old so he could reminisce on good times. Though that was foolish for him to even think so, foolish to hope so. That would only be a dream and that too until the requiem arrived.

He moved forward again, taking a few steps until he was in arms length of the young one he held so dear to him. He did not want to but the second that Sasuke had rounded the corner and had not attacked merely looked to him as if he were searching for something, he had known that he would have to teach his sibling that it was no way to defeat an enemy.

Sasuke frowned as he looked to Itachi never leaving his bloodied gaze with his calm charcoal eyes. "Nii-San…" Sasuke called out to him as if he were trying to lure him out. Though the worried and pained look across his brother's eyes made Itachi stiffen considerably. A small almost dazed smile lit Sasuke's lips. "That's more like Nii-San."

Itachi's eyes widened something that caused Sasuke's breath to hitch and his smile to broaden. A softness creeping into his eyes so slowly it hurt. Was his foolish little brother searching for him so deeply that each reaction that was not blank or stern was processed as the Itachi he used to be? As the Itachi he truly was.

"Sasuke…" He tried to sound stern, to sound disgusted or even disappointed though that was not how it escaped his mouth. It had left his lips as a tired sigh that sounded needy for his sibling to understand that he was tired and maybe even guiltiness revealed itself through.

The only thing he knew was that he could not show emotion and his face went sickily blank faster then Sasuke's eyes could widen. Itachi yanked him up by the throat and slammed him into the wall behind. He flinched at the crack and the slam but managed to keep his face hidden by his bangs. Kisame was still behind him, Kisame knew that Itachi had not been so crazed to kill his clan in a span of one night, he had gathered that after two days as partners and Itachi wished to scoff.

He had thought he had hidden his concerned doings quite well thank you very much.

Though he hadn't confirmed nor denied the claim, he would just have to show Sasuke what he should be doing and not the foolish behavior of thinking that some sort of monster had taken over his older brother and killed the clan.

If he saw the innocent face looking up at him with admiration, the child was going to make him crack and spill his secrets like a vast ocean turbine. Sasuke choked on his breath and Itachi looked to him anywhere but in the eye as he grimaced consciously.

He pulled his features morbidly into a hateful mask – though he could never emit such ravaging hatred so carelessly especially to his little brother. In truth he found expressing any negative emotion, cruel. If one had problems they should keep it to ones self. Why let others deal with your issues while they held a pile of their own?

"Nii-San…" Itachi' eyes snapped to his younger sibling as he let out a strangled whisper. "…I know your there…" Itachi's grip tightened on the young throat – the blood pulsing frantically, the jugular bulging and the muscles clenching underneath his hand made him wish to snatch it back as if scorched.

Though he carried on squeezing until he heard whimpers that made him wish to cry for the young child. He kept denying his hearts own yearning wails. He had to, for the sake of the future. He could not be let free for his doings, Sasuke would have to quit being foolish.

For his foolish little brother was killing him as he tried to save him.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Itachi tilted his head side ways, kidnapping the distraction to loosen his grip on the strained child. Itachi could not see his face as it was covered by his black locks that Itachi had been once permitted to run his hands through. Only panting, parted and becoming purple lips were in view with the small burning red tongue inside his mouth that was being crushed between his teeth.

Itachi witnessed from the edge of his vision the Kyuubi child, Naruto Uzamaki. The said child's eyes were fixed concerned, solely on the unmoving body. His small hands were clenched tightly to his orange sides. His lips were scrunched up in the anger he was going through. The muscles around his jaw were tense, the feral like eyes were narrowed. A wild panic was read in his slightly tinted crimson eyes, which portrayed itself as rage.

"Naruto-Kun, this is a family matter, do not interfere." With those short, firm words Itachi snapped his gaze to his younger sibling, as Sasuke grabbed the hand that suspended him in the air with a white knuckle grip.

Though Itachi could sense that it was not to hurt but to have some sort of touch between them that was not violent or malevolent. His grip never loosened and Itachi felt the smooth circles that Sasuke was rubbing through the cloth of his cloak as if trying to comfort him. Itachi's eyes prickled warningly, he thanked whichever deity blessed him that Sasuke didn't lay his gaze upon his glazing eyes.

Sasuke instead, seemed fully intent on observing the way the fabric of the cloak moved along the now prominent muscles – not from fitness but lack of nurture and fat. Itachi felt his composure dwindling due to the care, something precious that had been lost on _that_ night.

"Kisame, take Naruto-Kun to our borrowed residents. I will meet with you shortly." He heard a chuckle of amusement arise from behind him, though the shuffling of heavy feet caught his noticed – proving that Kisame was listening to him. Shortly followed by a lighter shuffle that was louder and caused from ones jerking movements.

"You think I will let you take me! Me and Sasuke can kick all your asses! Believe it! You stand no chance agains-" There was a screeching bellow as Kisame's sword, The Samahade, connected with a wall. Even though, Itachi only permitted his gaze onto his little brother, gorging his reaction.

Sasuke's head had snapped up at the sound, panic had become of his charcoal eyes. He forcefully turned his head even though the strain and pain from his neck would have made it painfully difficult. His eyes became orbs as he witnessed what had happened behind Itachi. There was a dull thud that echoed the hallways – one that reminisced of a body hitting a cold stone floor.

Sasuke's grip had tightened as if to support himself, his little lips parted as if to utter something though hopelessness filled his eyes and he tightened his thin mouth into a hard line. He returned his gaze to Itachi, a fear was present in his eyes that had not been their earlier. Itachi then understood that the hatred, fear and rage made things much easier for him to handle then the fluorescent hope.

"Itachi-Nii-San…please let go." He looked hurriedly over Itachi's shoulder to what had conspired and seemed as though he had committed a felony just by doing so.

"Though hurry up Itachi. We don't want to wait for back up to arrive." Kisame grunted with what he guessed was Naruto-Kun draped along his shoulder. His soft thump of footsteps was beginning to drown out in the silence of the hallway.

Sasuke's eyes chased Kisame's movements over his shoulder with panic that Itachi had only witnessed before on _that_ night.

He seemed lost. As if Naruto was the wool thread and as they drew apart it destroyed something comforting and familiar.

He wriggled futilely, his legs wandering circularly in irregular patterns to try and grasp some solid ground. His hands now clawed as if to try and pry him off his gasping pipe. Though Itachi merely tensed the muscles that lay in his arm, leaving Sasuke panting irregular breaths that sounded much like Itachi's own lighter ones.

Kisame's footsteps distancing at a calm pace, such told Itachi, he was pondering over his observations. As he heard him no more, except the rush of his own irregular heart and Sasuke's dry half panting-whimpers. Sasuke had drawn his blood with his clawing and the hot life liquid dripped calmly to the floor.

He released Sasuke abruptly to the cold hard floor below them. He instantly fought the urge to lower him gently, envelop him in the whispers of truth.

His hands began moving on their own accord from instincts that determinedly reappeared whenever he wished it away, too late he halted himself. For his arms were already around his little brother's weak, panting form. Kneeling tenderly and holding the partially colder body closer to his warm cloak.

The still round cheek landed on his shoulder lightly, the cold hands limp by his sides. Though the moon white fingers were twitching, as if they wished to hold onto the new stable ground around him. Itachi smelled his little brother for the first time in what seemed like decades. The scent was like happiness, home and family. All those so dear to him, a wrenching sadness gripped his stomach with enough force to pull him to his knees and making him wish to curl in a ball.

Deep panting brushed against his hair and neck, something that only came from close proximity. One of the other many things he had lost that night. He felt his arms tighten around his younger sibling, he turned his head slowly to Sasuke. Pressing his nose into the obsidian locks, he heard a shaky breath escape Sasuke.

Something heavy and damp, soaked through his cloak and onto his skin, momentarily startling him. Shaking, still child-like hands gripped his cloak covered wrist – scrunching the cloth there – while the other latched onto his bicep as if steadying himself.

Shivers visibly ran up Sasuke's spine, his tears were unheard though only felt by the harshness of breath on Itachi's neck, the heavy drizzle of loading tears on his shoulder. Itachi's stomach knotted, coiling in on it's self with the self hatred and neediness for the one before him. He became dizzy with his emotions and already weakening body.

His heart was racing, perspiration was gathering on his forehead underneath his Haita-te, gliding down his cheek to his neck were it mingled with the sweat at the back of his neck. His breath came quicker, as if he had run a few thousand miles. His heart began pounding against his ribcage with a painful amount of force, as if it was trying to escape. Before slowing down considerably making him pale and choke at the lack of oxygen.

Something that made Sasuke glance to him, something akin to a surprising concern. His grip had not loosened, if anything, it had intensified. Itachi averted his gaze allowing his bangs to cover his downward eyes. His chest muscles clenched at an exceeding rate, transforming all his body into a tense mode.

The hand Sasuke had claimed withered, as Itachi grabbed at his own chest – as if trying to avert the pain. He groaned as blood rose in his throat, his neck constricted like a suffocating snake. His other hand rose to his mouth, Sasuke's hands still clutching him as if he were a life line. He paid not attention to him, though the need to turn away from his sibling as if to shield him from the view of his illness.

He jumped to his feet, his fast movements startling his own body and Sasuke enough for him to weaken his grip. Itachi swiftly turned away from Sasuke as he scrambled to his feet seeming as if he just realized what his predicament was. Itachi hunched his shoulders unconsciously, blood piled in his mouth choking him.

His body began his painful process of rejecting the blood that had once run in his veins. Sharp pains entered his throat, as if he was being sliced with a one edged blade time and time again.

Wet chokes escaped his, splattering blood to his raised hand, seeping through his fingers as no room remained. His heart constricted pausing as he choked on his life, his legs suddenly weak. His spinning headache worsened, black spots appeared in his vision. He faintly felt a hand on his own that was clutching his heart.

Before the darkness in his vision remained, he legs taken from beneath him. His muddled mind was searching for answers as he was swallowed in a comatose state. A young voice begging him to return to who he really was.

The Itachi he truly was.

* * *

**A/N**_. __**I'm not sure if to make this prequel to something…also if anyone has any questions are ideas just say and I'll be glad to receive. I know it's short i just wanted to get it out, since i'm testing my writing style to see which one suits me best. XD**_

_**Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated. ^_^ **_


End file.
